crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Shibuki
is an exclusive girl who was obtainable either as a DLC bundle that could be purchased for 200 diamonds (currently unavailable), or by obtaining her in a Limited Time Event (by collecting 14 Tokens/ 14 days – or by paying 200 diamonds, with a 15 diamond discount for each token you collected). She is the twenty-seventh girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You first meet Shibuki after you accidentally kill her former Ninja Master (a Rat), causing you to become her new Master. Personality A student of the ancient Shinobi arts, this naughty ninja will steal your heart. Or possibly stab it. Dialogue List First Meeting #One evening, while out for a midnight stroll, you spot a super gross looking rat just sort of ratting it up. You shriek, and... #Elder Master of Ninjutsu - CRUSHED! #Causing a super sexy ninja to appear quite literally from thin air. #"No! Master Sliver! You killed him! And according to the ancient ninja laws... YOU are now my master." #The ninja girl grumbles violently for several moments, before growling, "How best can I serve you... Sensei" Adversary *I'll just sharpen my blade... Master. Sorry *You might have crushed Master Sliver, but you're no Ninja sensei. Your skills don't make the cut! *Stay back! Or I will use the most ancient of all Ninja techniques! "Sticking the pointy end of the knife in you!" *A Ninja must train constantly. So, what's next? Knife-throwing? Climbing? Ninja Burpees? *What do you mean Ninjas don't wear pink? We wear whatever we need to blend in. And I want to blend in with cake! *Cross me and you'll get a taste of Master Sliver's training. I'll throw you TO THE MOON! Poke *Awful. You really are the worst Ninja Master ever. Your chakras are gunky, your chi is chintzy, and your power is UNDER 9000. Bleh! Upgrade to Nuisance #If you'd like to progress to the next belt, let's see some dedication it! #Excellent. It's the first step to achieving your true potential as my Sensei. Nuisance *I wonder how I sound in the dub? Sorry *I wasn't checking you out, I was analyzing your weaknesses. You've got the stance of an unmotivated manatee. *Sensei Sliver was twice the person you are and he was a literal rat. *Did you know you can add "Ninja" to the front of any attack, and make it more powerful? Watch! Ninja Groin Kick! *The Five-Point Secret Hamster technique is totally last year. What's the new hotness? *Hi there, remember how I can sneak into your room and end you at any time? Well... Don't forget! Poke *Awful. You really are the worst Ninja Master ever. Your chakras are gunky, your chi is chintzy, and your power is UNDER 9000. Bleh! Upgrade to Frenemy #Ninja laws say you are my new master. But I won't respect you until you truly grasp what ninjutsu means. it! #The path demands focus, training, and killer fashion sense. I can see you have talent with all three. Frenemy *I need a shuriken target. Master, could you help me out? Sorry *Hi there, remember how I can sneak into you room and end you at any time? Well... Don't forget! *Did you know you can add "Ninja" to the front of any attack, and make it more powerful? Watch! Ninja Groin Kick! *Sensei Sliver was twice the person you are and he was a literal rat. *The Five-Point Secret Hamster Technique is totally last year. What's the new hotness? *I wasn't checking you out, I was analyzing your weaknesses. You've got the stance of an unmotivated manatee. Poke *Awful. You really are the worst Ninja Master ever. Your chakras are gunky, your chi is chintzy, and your power is UNDER 9000. Bleh! Gift *This'll just weigh me down on my next mission. Upgrade to Acquaintance #I'll need to scout out this relationship. Having feelings for my master wasn't something I worried about before. no? #Of course! My old Ninja Master was a rat! Thinking of him romantically would be as weird as fantasizing about, I dunno... A bear? Acquaintance *I'm such a good Ninja, my mom didn't know when I was born. Talk *I wasn't checking you out, I was analyzing your weaknesses. You've got the stance of an unmotivated manatee. *Hi there, remember how I can sneak into you room and end you at any time? Well... Don't forget! *Did you know you can add "Ninja" to the front of any attack, and make it more powerful? Watch! Ninja Groin Kick! *Sensei Sliver was twice the person you are and he was a literal rat. *The Five-Point Secret Hamster Technique is totally last year. What's the new hotness? Poke *Awful. You really are the worst Ninja Master ever. Your chakras are gunky, your chi is chintzy, and your power is UNDER 9000. Bleh! Gift *This'll just weigh me down on my next mission. Upgrade to Friendzone #I'm beginning to enjoy these lessons. Pretending to learn from you is actually pretty endearing. Alrighty! #Excellent! Soon I'll take you on your first Ninja Stealth Mission. We'll sneak into the movies! Friendzone *Oh! The new 5S Kunai is out! Should I get pearl or rose gold? Talk *I've tried dating other Ninjas, but they always ghost on me. *I like my lovers how I like my swords- keen, strong, and over 6 feet! Now that's what I call a bae-blade! *Ninja Con is coming up. I'm looking forward to the Assassin's Alley. They'll be showing off the new Limited Edition Kunai. I am AMPED! *You're no Master Sliver, but at least I don't need to clean up your cage. *I'm going to go take a Ninja Bath, and maybe watch some Ninja TV. It's been one of those Ninja Days, you know? *Yesterday, I threw a smoke bomb and accidentally hot boxed my target's apartment. We wound up playing video games and eating a durian. Weird day! Poke *Oh! Maybe you've picked up some techniques after all? Gift *Oh! I know three different ways to kill a target with this. Upgrade to Awkward Besties #When other Ninja clans send someone to take me out, I know I'll be able to rely on you. You're almost clan to me now. out? #Yeah, like with knives, not a date. Although, a date with knives doesn't sound so bad... Awkward Besties *I'm not being coy, I'm Ninja Flirting. Flirt *Sensei? Are you using your Cute Butt Distraction technique? Just asking. No reason. *The life of a Ninja Assassin is pretty tame compared to the cut-throat dating world. *Oh, to be Hokage... *Wait, am I getting feelings for Sensei? Ah! NINJA VANISH! *You might not have a katana, but you are a cute-tana! Ha! *Look! I fashioned some heart-shaped shurikens for you! They're for... Umm... Throwing into people's hearts. I guess. *I feel the uncontrollable urge to spar with you. *I'm using Ninja Disguise Techniques! I mean, it's also called doing make-up but whatever. Poke *Oh! Maybe you've picked up some techniques after all? Gift *Meh. I've stolen better from lesser targets. But I suppose the thought counts too. Upgrade to Crush #Master, you have made me a very happy Kunoichi. This relationship is honed to a fine edge, and I want to plunge it into the jugular of love! Whoa, that metaphor got away from me. ya! #Then it's settled. Let's celebrate with a Ninja drink, which is either poison or delicious sake. The fun is in finding out! Crush *After all that training it's like, "Ninja dojo ? How about Ninja don't-jo." Flirt *Sensei? Are you using your Cute Butt Distraction technique? Just asking. No reason. *The life of a Ninja Assassin is pretty tame compared to the cut-throat dating world. *Oh, to be Hokage... *Wait, am I getting feelings for Sensei? Ah! NINJA VANISH! *You might not have a katana, but you are a cute-tana! Ha! *Look! I fashioned some heart-shaped shurikens for you! They're for... Umm... Throwing into people's hearts. I guess. *I feel the uncontrollable urge to spar with you. *I'm using Ninja Disguise Techniques! I mean, it's also called doing make-up but whatever. Poke *Heehee! Stop stop! I'm supposed to be a silent killer! Gift *You're beginning to understand the ways of the Ninja! Or at least, this Ninja. Upgrade to Sweetheart #Oh Sensei, do you know about Kinbaku? It's a little hobby I have involving ropes... Ropes? #Yes. In fact, it's all I get to wear. Ninjas need to know a lot about restraint. Let's see if we have any. Sweetheart *You're my favorite sparring partner, Master. Flirt *SURPRISE NINJA HUGS! Hii yaa! *Let's break into a lord's castle and do something REALLY dishonorable. *Huh!? You've snuck into my heart. You really are a Ninja Master! *Hi! Are you here as my Ninja Sensei or my love? Because I have a super Ninja Kick for one and a Ninja Smooch for the other! *Leonardo, Michelangelo... I love the classics! *I can see myself picking out weapons with you. *I do acrobatics all day, but I'm flipping for you. *Want to search me for hidden weapons? *Want to go pick flowers with me? They're for a new poison I'm working on. *Either I have consumed a subtle poison, or I'm starting to fall for you.... No wait, it's poison. Get the antidote! *Wanna go skinny dipping? No one will see. You know, because NINJA. *Another Ninja clan is snooping around. Let's give them something to really look at! *Someday, I hope someone will black bag me and drag me off to their fortress for a lil 'forced interrogation'. Hint hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. *Tonight, I just want to kick back, watch some Ninja-flix, and "chill". *Am I misbehaving, Sensei? Maybe I deserve a strong tongue-lashing. *Squeeze me, Sensei. Let's practice that Iron Monkey Grip Technique. *It'll be a moonless night tonight. So dark, we could get away with ANYTHING in the forest. *Time to practice some forbidden Ninja Grappling Techniques... Poke *Heehee! Stop stop! I'm supposed to be a silent killer! Gift *A good gift is like a good assassination. Unexpected but deserved. Upgrade to Girlfriend #Tell me, was the whole "clumsy, inept teacher" thing a ruse to disarm me and make me fall for you? Yup! #I knew it. You're the Ninja who stole my heart. Girlfriend *When I was Ninja Tracking you (which is totally NOT stalking) I noticed you have a cute butt. Well done on that! Flirt *SURPRISE NINJA HUGS! Hii yaa! *Let's break into a lord's castle and do something REALLY dishonorable. *Huh!? You've snuck into my heart. You really are a Ninja Master! *Hi! Are you here as my Ninja Sensei or my love? Because I have a super Ninja Kick for one and a Ninja Smooch for the other! *Leonardo, Michelangelo... I love the classics! *I can see myself picking out weapons with you. *I do acrobatics all day, but I'm flipping for you. *Want to search me for hidden weapons? *Want to go pick flowers with me? They're for a new poison I'm working on. *Either I have consumed a subtle poison, or I'm starting to fall for you.... No wait, it's poison. Get the antidote! *Wanna go skinny dipping? No one will see. You know, because NINJA. *Another Ninja clan is snooping around. Let's give them something to really look at! *Someday, I hope someone will black bag me and drag me off to their fortress for a lil 'forced interrogation'. Hint hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. *Tonight, I just want to kick back, watch some Ninja-flix, and "chill". *Am I misbehaving, Sensei? Maybe I deserve a strong tongue-lashing. *Squeeze me, Sensei. Let's practice that Iron Monkey Grip Technique. *It'll be a moonless night tonight. So dark, we could get away with ANYTHING in the forest. *Time to practice some forbidden Ninja Grappling Techniques... Poke *Heehee! Stop stop! I'm supposed to be a silent killer! Gift *A good gift is like a good assassination. Unexpected but deserved. Upgrade to Lover #I feel something deep in my heart. And I don't just mean the dark Ninja ancestors trapped in there. Do you feel it inside yours? yes! #Wonderful. We'll open our hearts and face our demons together. Just, know that some of mine are literal demons. Lover *Want to take a Ninja Shower with me? It might sound romantic but it's just training under a pounding waterfall. *I've picked up some new chain weapons. Wanna try them out? *Oh, the World Ninja Warrior show is in town. Will you go with me? The audience gets to throw shurikens at the contestants! *Master! I've been trying to get your attention but sometimes I'm just too stealthy for my own good! *Whew! I've been running on tree branches all day to find you. *'(Naked)' I'm all done training and I need a Ninja Bath. Want to join me? *'(Naked)' You know I'm a good Ninja when I can avoid detection like THIS. *'(Naked)' Looks like all the moonlight has been good for my skin. That's Ninja skincare for you. Seduce *SURPRISE NINJA HUGS! Hii yaa! *Let's break into a lord's castle and do something REALLY dishonorable. *Huh!? You've snuck into my heart. You really are a Ninja Master! *Hi! Are you here as my Ninja Sensei or my love? Because I have a super Ninja Kick for one and a Ninja Smooch for the other! *Leonardo, Michelangelo... I love the classics! *I can see myself picking out weapons with you. *I do acrobatics all day, but I'm flipping for you. *Want to search me for hidden weapons? *Want to go pick flowers with me? They're for a new poison I'm working on. *Either I have consumed a subtle poison, or I'm starting to fall for you.... No wait, it's poison. Get the antidote! *Wanna go skinny dipping? No one will see. You know, because NINJA. *Another Ninja clan is snooping around. Let's give them something to really look at! *Someday, I hope someone will black bag me and drag me off to their fortress for a lil 'forced interrogation'. Hint hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. *Tonight, I just want to kick back, watch some Ninja-flix, and "chill". *Am I misbehaving, Sensei? Maybe I deserve a strong tongue-lashing. *Squeeze me, Sensei. Let's practice that Iron Monkey Grip Technique. *It'll be a moonless night tonight. So dark, we could get away with ANYTHING in the forest. *Time to practice some forbidden Ninja Grappling Techniques... *'(Naked)' For once, I've got nothing to hide. Come and get me! *'(Naked)' Naked, yes. Helpless? Not even close. It's not just my looks that can kill. *'(Naked)' Come explore my secret mountain sanctuary. It's full of forbidden knowledge. *'(Naked)' Like my new Ninja distraction technique? I've saved it just for you. Judging by your look, I think it's a success. *'(Naked)' Ninjas are known for striking quick and leaving fast. So just this once, I'm willing to be a little less Ninja. *'(Naked)' It seems you have me disarmed and disrobed. What a bad Ninja I've been. *'(Naked)' I think it's time for my final test, don't you? Let's see how much I've learned about what you like, Sensei. *'(Naked)' Ninja Clothes Vanish! Ahh... perfect. *'(Naked)' Without my Ninja Outfit, I feel even more free... and flexible. Poke *Mmm. That's not a bad move at all. The Sexy Sensei Technique is working! *Heehee! I'm giggling my Ninja butt off over here! How am I going to be stealthy!? *Hahaha! Ah! You've broken through all my defenses. *'(Naked)' You know, I've trained to handle more than a gentle caress. Bring it on! *'(Naked)' Eeek! Is that Tomoko's Tantalizing Touch? I guess you're a master of touch, if not Ninjutsu. *'(Naked)' Watch out, I still have my Ninja Reflexes! Eeee! *'(Naked)' Haha! Are you testing the defenses of my fortress? Gift *Aw! That's the kind of accessory I'll take on every mission. *This gift has pierced my heart like an arrow shot from the dark. Thank you. *WOW! Even I can't hide my excitement about this! *You're not just taking stabs in the dark here are you? You're really good at this! *'Uniform' You may not be the best Ninja Teacher, but at least the student uniform is sharp! *'Suit' What? I need all kinds of disguises. You think no one has ever been Ninja'd on a beach before? *'Ring' I wish my parents were here to see me. Of course, they were killed by a rival Ninja Clan. Classic. *'Outfit' I love it. Especially the sharpened candy cane that doubles as a dagger! *'Lingerie' Mmm. I'm afraid I'm not hiding much in this... am I, Master? *'Suit' Looks like all the moonlight has been good for my skin. That's Ninja skincare for you. Date *'Stroll' That was the perfect date! The cover of night looks great on you. Let's do another one and get up to some dark deeds! *'Beach' I hope you didn't mind me getting so into chopping the fruit. I've always been a serious fruit Ninja. *'Sightseeing' Thank you for bringing me to the shrine. I'm glad you can keep up with my Ninja Run! *'Theater' My favorite part of our movie date was sneaking in with my Ninja Drink! Yum! Dialogue about Ayano *There was poison in my tea this morning! Either you're stepping up your training, or someone has it out for me. *Let's do some one-on-one combat training. I have a feeling I might need it in the near future. *Someone was trying to follow me. Don't worry, I didn't turn them into a pin-cushion. I figured you might know them. *Master, are you teaching a class on dirty looks? Because I think I found one of your students. *Someone was shooting daggers my way when I came out of the dojo. And I don't mean the usual way with actual daggers! Requirement Table Trivia *Her ninja master, Sliver, is a shout-out to Master Splinter of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fame. **"Leonardo, Michelangelo... I love the classics!" also refers to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Raphael and Donatello would complete the list of Ninja Turtle names). *Her beach date scene and text makes a reference to the phone app "Fruit Ninja". *In her bundle, her height is given as 5'3" (about 160 cm). *Her sightseeing date scene has her running with her arms behind her back or as she calls it, her "Ninja Run". This is a reference to the anime series Naruto. **Her line "Oh, to be Hokage..." is also a reference to Naruto. The Hokage is the leader of the leaf village (Naruto's dream is to become Hokage in the anime series). ***Furthermore, her birthday is the same as Naruto's. *Your power level being "under 9000" is a reference to the Dragon Ball Z-inspired "over 9000!" meme. *Kinbaku, referenced at Sweetheart level, is the Japanese art of tying people up with rope or cord, also known as "shibari". It originated as a technique used to restrain prisoners during the Warring States era, and developed into the erotic art used by BDSM practitioners today. (Presumably, as a ninja, Shibuki knows both the classic style for restraining victims and the kinky art for use on her lovers...) *A kunoichi is a female ninja. *The heart under Shibuki's right eye appears to be part of her default outfit. The heart on her left wrist is visible whenever her wrist is exposed. **The heart under her right eye does not appear in any of her other outfits. Outfits Shibuki_school_unifrom.PNG|School Outfit Shibuki_xmas_outfit.PNG|Holiday Outfit Shibuki_Wedding_Dress.PNG|Wedding Outfit Shibuki_Bathing_suit.PNG|Beach Outfit Memory Album EventCGs00 shibuki.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 shibuki.png|Friendship Photo EventCGs02 shibuki.png|Sweetheart Photo EventCGFINAL shibuki.png|Lover Photo Moonlight Stroll Date (Shibuki).png|Moonlight Stroll Date Beach Date (Shibuki).png|Beach Date Sightseeing Date (Shibuki).png|Sightseeing Date Movie Theater Date (Shibuki).png|Movie Theater Date Notes Like The Dark One, Shibuki consumes your Reset Boost as you progress, each reset. Prior to V.0.286, Shibuki did not give you the consumed Reset Boost back. In V.0.286, she was changed to give you the exact amount of consumed Reset Boost back when you reach Lover level with Shibuki. If you had max reset and completed Shibuki prior to this change, you can reset and complete her again, or you can purchase a Skip Reset in the Store to regain max reset. In V.0.288, Shibuki's Prestige rewards were quadrupled, so resetting after partial progress with Shibuki guarantees your reset bonus will go up. In V.0.287 and earlier, it was possible to reduce your reset boost between resets by making partial progress with Shibuki. Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Event Exclusive